


we can't wait to meet you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone else is confused, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, Superfamily, They're just so soft, kara is overprotective, supercorp wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon message sent to sango-blep on tumblr:"Maybe kara knows first and it's game night and omg she gets so nervous and uncoordinated, walks into a wall, breaks everything. And starts offering her food to Lena, her seat, covers her with a blanket, while everyone including Lena have no idea. Poor kara is just beside herself!" "udjfjf WRAPS HER IN FIVE BLANKETS"Or Kara figures out Lena is pregnant first after hearing the heartbeat of their unborn baby.





	we can't wait to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and it was too cute so I had to write it. Based on [this](http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/180180341746/maybe-kara-knows-first-and-its-game-night-and-omg) post.

Kara’s halfway between the kitchen and the couch when she first hears it, the sound causing her to trip over her feet when she realises what it is. Too stunned to stop herself she hits the floor, taking out a chair with her as she goes.

It’s _that_ sound that gains the attention of everyone else in the room and five pairs of eyes turn to find her sprawled on the floor, in amongst the ruins of a chair.

“Kara!”

Immediately Lena and Alex are up from their seats, followed closely by Winn, James and Maggie.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks but her attention is solely on Lena, on the tiny fluttering sound she can hear coming from her wife’s stomach.

“Darling?” Lena asks, clear worry in her voice and Kara’s eyes shoot up from her stomach to see the same worry etched across Lena’s face.

“I…uhh….” Her eyes flicker back down towards Lena’s stomach, mind too focused on that to really pay attention to anything else.

Lena’s pregnant, that’s _their_ baby she can hear, and right now that’s all that matters.

“Kara?” Lena asks again, bringing her focus back to Lena’s face. What also matters right now is that Lena is worried and she can’t have that, Lena has to remain calm and relaxed and stress free. She pushes herself off the floor, ignoring Alex’s outstretched hand, bits of broken wood fallen around her as she does.

“I’m fine,” Kara manages to say, shaking herself so more bits of wood come loose. She really did destroy that chair, she’s surprised the floor didn’t sustain damage too.

But that’s not important right now, what’s important is Lena.

Kara steps forward, into Lena’s space. She reaches her hand out, slides it gently over her wife’s stomach.

She thinks she can almost feel the quiet heartbeat too.

“Are you okay?”

“Me?” Lena asks, looking thoroughly confused by her actions. She does lean into the contact though as her hands reach out to grip Kara’s forearms. “I’m fine, you’re the one that just broke our furniture. What happened?”

Kara’s eyes flicker down towards Lena’s stomach again, to the baby they’ve both wanted for so long. She can’t tell the truth, not when everyone else is here. It’s something for just the two of them to share once they’re alone.

“I…uhh…I tripped, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

There’s warmth under her palm, the sound of the tiny heartbeat getting mixed with Lena’s as they stand so close. Their small family is about to get bigger and Kara’s heart fills with so much happiness and excitement that she doesn’t know what to do with it.

"Do we need to take you to the DEO? Run some tests? You’re acting strange.”

She’d forgotten for a moment they weren’t alone.

“Pfft, me?” Kara scoffs. “Acting strange? Never.” She realises too late that that sounded entirely fake. “I was just really excited about monopoly and want to play.”

“You’re grinning like an idiot because of monopoly?”

She nods emphatically, the excitement building in her chest at the thought of their unborn child, of having a baby with Lena.

Oh, Rao, they’re going to be parents!

“Come on, let’s play monopoly!” She needs to channel her excitement somewhere or else the news is just going to burst out of her.

And she also needs to get Lena seated and resting, she doesn’t want anything to jeopardize the health of her wife and baby.

Kara reaches down and scoops Lena up, one hand under her legs and the other supporting her back.

“Kara!” Lena yelps, arms immediately going around Kara’s in an attempt to hold on.

Not like Kara would let Lena fall, ever.

Kara takes the few remaining steps towards the couch and deposits Lena where she’d been before Kara had taken her tumble towards the ground. Kara takes her own seat beside her and cuddles close into her side.

“I could’ve walked you know?” Lena mumbles as the rest of their family takes their seats again too.

Kara misses the confused looks they all shoot her, too focused on her wife.

“I know,” Kara says, taking Lena’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “But I wanted to carry you.”

Lena shakes her head. “So, monopoly? You were so excited about it before.”

Oops, she’d forgotten again that they weren’t alone.

“Right, monopoly,” Kara says, turning back to the group to find them all already watching them. “Let’s play.”

The game starts like normal but instead of Kara’s attention being on the game, on trying anything to win, like it usually is, she’s more focused on Lena.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asks not five minutes into the game, already starting to worry about her wife. She’s eating for two now, she needs to make sure she’s well fed.

“I’m fine,” Lena says, focus solely on the game. She knows Lena plays to win too. But she’s sure she is also hungry, because they had dinner a couple of hours ago and she hasn’t seen Lena snack on any of the food they have out since.

“Are you sure, I can get you something?”

“Can you get me some ice cream?” Winn pipes in from across the table.

“No.”

Ice cream is a good idea but it’s not healthy. And there’s a bowl of popcorn within reach but it’s covered in salt and butter and isn’t healthy either.

She casts her mind through all the pregnancy books she’s read, wanting to be prepared for when Lena got pregnant. And it’s paid off when an idea pops into her mind.

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

And she is, she’s gone no more than a minute, ducking quickly to the store for ingredients then to the kitchen to put everything together.

She’s on the couch by Lena’s side again in no time, now with a bowl of trail mix in her hand.

“Here,” Kara says, places the bowl of nutritious seeds and dark chocolate in front of her. Trail mix is full of vitamins and minerals perfect for someone who’s pregnant. “In case you get hungry.”

“Did you just…” Lena glances towards the kitchen. “Did you just make this?”

Kara nods, smiling.

“Okay, weirdo,” Alex says, nudging her arm with her hand. “It’s your turn.”

Kara takes the dice and rolls, not even caring that she has to go to jail. Nothing could sour her good mood right now.

It’s Lena’s turn again next but Kara takes the dice before Lena can grab them. “Let me roll for you, you look comfy.”

Kara doesn’t give her a chance to protest as she throws the dice. Luckily the roll lands Lena on a much better square than her own did.

Everything is going well after that, Lena’s heartbeat is calm and steady, she’s relaxed, and that’s exactly what Kara wants.

Until she feels Lena snuggle closer to her and usually that’d be the opposite of a problem but she can tell that Lena is only doing it because she’s cold.

“Are you cold?”

“Just a bit,” Lena says, pressing in closer. “But you’re nice and warm.”

That’s not good enough though so Kara reaches over the back of the couch and grabs Lena’s favourite blanket. She wraps it securely around her wife and gets a kiss on the cheek for her efforts.

But that blanket isn’t enough, she needs to make sure Lena is sufficiently warm so she slips out of her embrace for a moment to find more blankets.

Her mission is a success when she returns with four more blankets which she wraps around Lena, who now looks confused again but there’s a hint of amusement in her eyes too.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks from where she’s cuddled up next to her own wife. Kara considers offering them a blanket too but them Lena might get cold again and that’s a risk she’s not willing to take.

“I’m keeping my wife warm. It’s your turn.”

Alex rolls her eyes and takes her turn but Kara doesn’t see the result because she’s distracted by warm lips against her cheek again.

“If you wanted another kiss, you could’ve just ask, you didn’t need to find every blanket we own.”

“Can I have another kiss then?” Kara grins and this time Lena presses a kiss to her lips, the feeling still as warm and electric as the first.

“Warm now?” Kara asks when they part.

Lena laughs. “I am.” She kisses her again. “Thank you.”

Alex ends up winning the game, much to the disappointment of everyone bar Kara. Kara would usually care and she’d pout and say Alex cheated, but tonight she really just doesn’t care, too happy curled up with her wife under a pile of blankets, her hand pressed over Lena’s stomach where the tiny heartbeat is still fluttering.

They have to reluctantly untangle to clean up and say goodbye to everyone but the faster they do that, the faster Kara can tell Lena the news and the faster they can be cuddled in bed instead.

As soon as the door shuts behind their friends, Lena turns to Kara. “So, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” She tries to play innocent but she knows it doesn’t work.

“Don’t give me that Kara Danvers-Luthor, you’ve been acting weird all evening. I know you’re protective but you’re not usually _that_ protective. You wouldn’t even let me roll my own dice.”

“I…umm…” she stutters. “I have something to tell you.”

Kara reaches up to adjust glasses that aren’t there and Lena catches her hand as it falls.

“Is everything okay?” Lena gives her hand a squeeze. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Kara pushes her nerves down. She doesn’t even know why she’s suddenly nervous, they both want this, have for a while and they knew it could be coming, she’d just expected Lena to be the one to tell her, not the other way around.

Kara untangles their hands, takes Lena by the hips instead to pull her close. Lena’s own arms wind around Kara’s neck and she just stands there for a moment, revels in the feeling of her wife in her arms, pressed warm and close, their baby between them.

“Everything’s perfect,” Kara sighs. She’s only been this happy in her life a few times, their first kiss and their wedding day being amongst Kara’s happiest memories.

This is just another one to add to the list.

“Do you want to know why I tripped over earlier?”

If Lena’s confused by the question, she doesn’t let on as she nods.

“I heard something.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate on that?”

Kara smiles, lets her hand move from Lena’s waist to rest over her stomach again. “Did you know you can hear a baby’s heart beat from when they’re about six weeks old?”

Lena’s eyes go wide. “What?” It only takes a moment for her to realise what Kara is saying. “Kara,” she breathes, tears instantly forming in her eyes. Lena lays her hand over the one already on her stomach. “You can hear...we’re having a baby?”

Kara feels tears in her own eyes now, she’s surprised she’s lasted this long actually. She nods. “You’re pregnant.”

The hand vanishes from on top of hers as Lena throws her arms around Kara instead, holding her as tight as she can.

Kara holds her back just as tight. “We’re having a baby,” she says into Lena’s neck and even though she’s known for the last few hours, it still doesn’t seem real.

Lena pulls away before she reaches out to brush away the tears Kara can feel on her cheeks. Lena’s hand is warm as it cups her face. “At least that explains this evening.”

Kara grins sheepishly. “Maybe I went a bit overboard with the protection?”

Lena laughs. “You think?”

Kara lets her hand fall to rest on Lena’s stomach again, already in love with their unborn baby. “I was just worried, about the both of you. But I guess I can tone it down a bit.”

She knows she’s going to get overprotective again, that’s just part of who she is, the same as Lena, but that’s something they can work on together.

“Good, because I definitely didn’t need five blankets earlier.” Lena pauses and Kara’s thrilled by the way she blushes. “But not too much, it’s kind of hot.”

“You sure that wasn’t just all the blankets?” Kara says with a laugh.

Lena laughs too before it turns into a sigh. “You make me so happy.”

“You make me so happy too,” Kara says with a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before she crouches down to press a kiss to Lena’s stomach too. “And so do you. We can't wait to meet you.”

“Come on,” Lena says, tugging Kara back up from where she’s started nuzzling Lena’s stomach. “Let’s go to bed.”

Kara falls asleep that night with her wife cuddled in her arms, a hand resting over her stomach, and the heartbeat of their child loud and comforting in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
